<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Well Love by frumpkinisfae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939266">Sleep Well Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpkinisfae/pseuds/frumpkinisfae'>frumpkinisfae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CR2 Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Somnophilia, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Genital Piercing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Mollymauk has a jacobs ladder, Nipple Play, Other, POV Mollymauk Tealeaf, Somnophilia, Trans Caleb Widogast, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fantasy sleeping pills, he’s alive now he just has some post death anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpkinisfae/pseuds/frumpkinisfae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I felt,” Caleb pauses. “Safe but also vulnerable. Knowing I was falling asleep safe, but even if I woke up I would fall asleep again. I want to, er- I want you to make love to me like that.”</p><p>Molly damn near fainted.</p><p>Of course, he accepted, and that’s where they are now. Caleb fast asleep and Molly thrumming with excitement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CR2 Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Well Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a whole lot of porn! Please enjoy!</p><p>This is my Kinktober fill for Somnophilia with Caleb and Molly!</p><p>Please note, in this work, Caleb's chest is referred to as "breasts," his bottom growth is referred to as "cock/dick," and his front hole is referred to as "cunt."</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mollymauk is really and truly blessed. Sure, he had to go through a lot of shit to get here, but damn if he wasn’t glad to be living in this very moment. Cushioned in a soft bed with the gentle glow of the fireplace warming and illuminating the space. The scent of lavender spreads throughout the room since Molly left a stick burning for a calming effect. Best of all, Caleb is pressed to his side, out like a light.</p><p>For the last week, Caleb has been on the edge of a breakthrough with one of his designer spells. Molly is incredibly proud of him, but he’s been spending night after night hunched over his books well past when his candle is all wax.</p><p>He brought up his concern. The wizard was defensive at first but recognizing he had a problem. The only issue was that even if Caleb set down his books and quill and tried to sleep, the ideas wouldn’t stop racing through his mind.</p><p>Insomnia is no stranger to Molly. After he rose from his second (third? Maybe fourth?) eternal sleep, closing his eyes frightened him. He can’t help but feel, sometimes, that if he falls asleep, he may never wake up again. To dull the anxiety, he takes nightly sleep tinctures that Yeza made custom for him. He puts a few drops in his drink and bam! He’s snoring away thirty minutes later.</p><p>The evening before last, Caleb agreed to mix a drop or so into his nightly tea. Afterward, he became incredibly drowsy and absolutely adorable. The human’s filter was completely gone, for speech and movement. That whole evening while they readied themselves for bed, Caleb kept his hand laced in Molly’s clumsily following him around. He was so adorable.</p><p>The next morning they both woke up well-rested, and Caleb suggested he drink the tincture again. With a special request.</p><p>“I felt,” Caleb pauses. “Safe but also vulnerable. Knowing I was falling asleep safe, but even if I woke up I would fall asleep again. I want to, er- I want you to make love to me like that.”</p><p>Molly damn near fainted.</p><p>Of course, he accepted, and that’s where they are now. Caleb fast asleep and Molly thrumming with excitement.</p><p>Caleb is a vision. Deep in sleep, his face is smooth and far more youthful without his frown or furrowed brow. His hair is spread across his pillow like a fiery halo with a few rogue locks dropping into his face. His lips are slightly parted, and his bottom lip looks particularly open for biting.</p><p>Cocooned in blankets, Caleb’s breaths are deep and serene. His eyes are steady behind his lids. Nightmares don’t reach him here.</p><p>Molly reaches out a pointed nail to tuck Caleb’s hair behind his ear as he leans in for a kiss. Caleb’s lips are soft and warm. Molly slips his tongue in, tracing his mouth before pulling away. A trail of spit stretches between them as if calling his attention to his unresponsive lips.</p><p>Quickly reaching his hand down, the takes hold of his hardening length. One hand rubbing it slowly to hardness, his other pulls down Caleb’s blanket cocoon, exposing his naked chest.</p><p>Caleb’s gorgeous breasts rise and fall with his deep breaths, looking even fuller and plumed. Freckles cover the pale skin, in a way Molly thinks is even more artful than his own tattoos. His areolas are pink and puffed and as Molly runs his nail around one it seems to fill and push his nipple out. He cups the weight of one breast in his hand and kneads it insistently, catching the nipple on his knuckles and enjoying the feeling of soft tissue and the hard bead.</p><p>From the human’s parted lips a voiced breath comes out. Molly abandons his dick and uses both hands to kneed the twin breasts harder, hoping to prompt another sound. It doesn’t take that long before another breathy moan spills from the unconscious man.</p><p>Even in sleep, Caleb is beautifully sensitive.</p><p>Releasing the right breast, Molly snakes his hand down to the man’s crotch and twines his fingers in the soft bush. As he pets the hair he raises the left nipple to his mouth and bites down on it. Caleb’s sleeping body garbles out a deep moan which raises in pitch as Molly flicks his tongue over the bud.</p><p>His right-hand creeps lower and sure enough there’s a slight feeling of wetness in the inner lips of Caleb’s cunt. Molly sweeps his fingers through those swollen lips a few times, wetting his fingers and enjoying the slight twitches of Caleb’s sleeping form.</p><p>The human’s cunt is just as gorgeous as ever. Fat pale lips reveal naught much but the head of a throbbing red cock. There is no hair here except for a copse of soft ginger fur on his mound ending before his cock and labia. It glistens with arousal, and Molly can swear he sees the end of his lips twitchy from the movement of his pulsing hole they hold hidden.</p><p>He pries those lips apart and is rewarded with the glorious sight of Caleb’s tight hole. A large drop of wetness drips from it as it winks ever so slightly.</p><p>With a punctuating bite to that tender nipple, the Tiefling’s long finger sinks into Caleb’s cunt. A high pitched whine echos through the room as Caleb’s body thrashes once before sinking back into the mattress. Molly kisses his nipple sloppily, making slurping and sucking noises he’s sure that Caleb would be simultaneously embarrassed and aroused by.</p><p>A slight bit faster than he would if Caleb were awake, Molly fucks his finger in and out of Caleb’s wet channel.</p><p>By the Moonweaver, its a delight. Thrusting his finger into the unconscious human, who’s cunt is wonderfully loose. There’s no tensing in anxiety or self-conscious excuses for how delightfully wet he’s getting. Caleb is just entirely pliant and subject to Molly’s will.</p><p>He knows that when he sinks his dick into that velvety cunt, he won’t make it but ten thrusts. He should ask Caleb to drink this draught more often.</p><p>Adding a second finger to his lover’s tight embrace, Molly speeds up the thrusts, curious if he could draw out an orgasm from Caleb in his sleep. He presses his thumb to the human’s neglected cock, so that every thrust from his fingers includes a tight press to the head.</p><p>With each thrust, Caleb’s now opened mouth lets out high breathy moans. The natural unfiltered sounds of Caleb’s ecstasy paint Molly’s brain as he tries to commit this moment to his eternal memory.</p><p>After one particularly brutal thrust that squished Caleb’s cock into itself, the human’s cunt locks up in orgasm. His eyes briefly open as he cries out. Molly immediately pecks soothing kisses to Caleb’s hips and crotch, and the man falls swiftly back under. His cunt still pulses feeding more wetness around Molly’s fingers.</p><p>He pulls his hand away and grabs his cock, slicking it up with Caleb’s cum. Spreading Caleb’s legs, he places himself right in front of the human’s cunt. He lifts Caleb’s hips up to the head of his dick and pushes in slowly. Caleb’s body gives no resistance readily accepting the length deep within.</p><p>“Oh, fuck yeah, pretty boy,” Mollymauk moans deeply as his cock is sucked in by velvet walls. Warm and so incredibly wet, Caleb’s cunt draws the Tiefling’s long cock deeper and deeper until the head of his cervix. The impact draws a moan from Caleb, who has returned into his deep sleep.</p><p>Molly begins to use Caleb like a human sex toy. Instead of bucking into the slumbering man, he grips Caleb’s hips tightly and roughly drags him up and down his cock. Loud moans tumble from Caleb’s parted lips mingling with Molly’s husky groans and dirty talk.</p><p>Every time he sinks deep into Caleb his cock is surrounded completely with the throbbing cunt. Every time he pulls out, each ridge of the channel tugs slightly on Molly’s piercings. When he pushes back in as far as he can, his head his Caleb’s firm cervix, sending shockwaves down Molly’s spine.</p><p>It’s godly. The tightness. The wetness. The vulnerability. Caleb has no idea what Molly is doing to him even as his body enjoys every little touch. He is entirely under Mollymauk’s control, subject to his every whim.</p><p>With one more thrust, he surrounds himself in Caleb’s twitching arousal before pulling quickly out and spilling all over his pale stomach with a deep groan. He milks his cock with his hand, painting his cum all over his unconscious lover.</p><p>Panting but sated, he places his fingers flush to Caleb’s red little cock and furiously rubs for only a few moments before his body gives a weak twitch and orgasms. Molly watches his fluttering cunt push drops of the wetness out before planting a kiss to Caleb’s mound.</p><p>“Well,” Molly says, still panting slightly. “I guess I should clean us both up, huh?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this! I certainly enjoyed writing it ;)</p><p>If you have any requests or suggestions for pairings or prompts, please leave them below!</p><p>Next up is Tribbing with Shadowgast and Teratophilia with Fjord and a handsome Werewolf!</p><p>I love kudos and adore comments! Thank y’all for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>